


Куй железо, пока горячо

by Nigai_Fuuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigai_Fuuma/pseuds/Nigai_Fuuma
Summary: Жарко. Очень жарко. Воздух накалился, а его губы чуть ли не оставляют ожоги.





	Куй железо, пока горячо

Наруто посчитала, что не стоило Утакате рваться в бой в одиночку. И оказалась права. Поджав губы, она сердито смотрит в его мутно-золотые глаза, но заботливо и почти с трепетом проводит ладонями с лечебной чакрой Курамы по его груди, которая разрезана острым мечом чуть ли не до рёбер. Кожа его была ещё бледнее обычного, контрастируя с кровью, и разошлась рваными неаккуратными полосами, будто кто-то прорезал бумагу тупым ножом. Если могла бы, Наруто бы давно судорожно закричала, обозвала бы его придурком и вырубила для спокойствия, лишь бы не видеть, как он кривит лицо от боли. Рваная рана ещё не запеклась, зато его регенерация из-за хвостатого за считанные минуты остановила поток крови и мало-помалу сращивала ткани. Голубое кимоно болталось на бёдрах мокрой тряпкой, извалявшись в грязи и крови, а трубка для пузырей с бамбуковой бутылью лежали в стороне — хорошо, что увидела и подобрала.

— Устала? — хрипло спрашивает он, медленно моргая и переводя взгляд на яркое, как её глаза, небо, от которого только и хотелось болезненно жмуриться и принимать тёплые лучи.

Блондинка подозрительно сощурилась и уже было открыла рот, чтобы накричать на непутёвого за такую глупость, но, подумав, смолкла. Утаката был на грани истощения, и подоспела она вовремя, одним рассен-сюрикеном добивая истощённую троицу нукенинов, правда, правая рука у неё после этой техники болела немилостиво. Но какой же это пустяк!

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнула она, убирая руки. — Не мели чушь, Ута. И вообще, о себе бы лучше побеспокоился. Бака.

Утаката, прикрыв глаза, скривил губы.

— У тебя неровное дыхание.

— У тебя тоже, — хмыкнула голубоглазая. Она же.. переживала за него, в конце концов, а этот ленивый хрен даже не беспокоится о своём самочувствии и безопасности. Конечно, с его регенерацией он бы восстановился минут за десять-пятнадцать, но крови потерял бы прилично и отбивать атаки врагов было бы сложнее: поняв, что он замедлился от ранения, они бы усилили напор. Куноичи приложила тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу. — Жара нет, яда в крови я не обнаружила, так что всё хорошо… — пальцы ловко убрали чёлку с глаза, и, секунды на три застыв в воздухе, нерешительно погладили щёку. Каре-золотые глаза удивлённо смотрели на неё в упор, но бледные губы так ничего и не произнесли. Утаката молча перехватил её ладонь, невесомо целуя каждый кончик пальца, почувствовал на губах привкус металла и его мыльных пузырей. Наруто, не зная, что вообще делать, уткнулась взглядом в его торс и на автомате облизнула губы, хотя кровь стыдливо прилила к щекам и кончикам ушей. Утаката всегда ходил в свободном кимоно, обнажая грудь и подтянутые мышцы пресса, и сейчас даже засохшая кровь не испортила вид. Джинчуурики усмехнулся чему-то, отпустил её ладонь и принял сидячее положение, оперившись лопатками на холодную кору дерева, даже не замечая ошарашенного вздоха и полу-сердитого взгляда.

— Это к чему сейчас было? — нахмурилась она, встав на ноги прямо меж его раскинутых ног. Её абсолютно не парило, что она наступила ему на подол кимоно, оно и так уже было грязным и непригодным к носке. Голубые глаза куноичи горели непониманием и какой-то детской непосредственностью. Эх, Узумаки, когда же ты станешь по-настоящему взрослой?..

— К тому, что ты абсолютно не умеешь скрывать свои эмоции, Наруто, — Утаката поднял на неё ленивый взгляд, пуская мыльные пузыри. Это успокаивало. Он, честно, и сам не понял, зачем так сделал. Говорить людям спасибо он никогда не умел, но… Почему-то дико захотелось увидеть её взмыленное и удивлённое лицо, покрасневшие щёки и затуманенный от желания взгляд… Чёрт, нет. Она же его подруга, да? Его солнце? Без этого солнца не будет самого Утакаты, потому что в его жизни останется лишь глухая темнота и страх.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — настойчиво продолжила Узумаки, скрестив руки на груди. Прямо перед её носом лопнул большой блестящий пузырь, обдав лицо лёгким мыльным всплеском. Она прикрыла глаза скорее на автомате, и коротко вскрикнула, когда сильные пальцы обхватили её за щиколотки и насильно опустили на землю. Не удержав равновесия, куноичи больно приземлилась по пятую точку и не сразу поняла, что её икры касаются бёдер Утакаты, а пятки утыкаются в кору дерева.

Джинчуурики шестихвостого глубоко вздохнул, не в силах смотреть ещё куда-то, кроме её лица, и почувствовал внизу.. напряжение. Но на лице его это никоим образом не отразилось.

— Вот поэтому и не умеешь, — заключил он, нелепо ткнув указательным пальцем в её щёку. Опять покраснела. Утаката медленно моргнул, проследив за юрким языком, облизнувшим сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю губу.

— …Кто бы говорил, Ута, — и тут они неожиданно поменялись местами.

Внезапный шёпот на ухо и игриво прикушенная мочка. Так, просто, чтобы он обратил внимание. Наруто отпрянула, с лисьей ухмылкой уставившись в распахнутые золотые глаза, и внезапно начала:

— У меня есть три солнца, дающих мне силу и жажду к жизни, — куноичи отодвинулась, чтобы поравняться с ним взглядом. — Первые два — это мать и отец. Они погибли, когда мне и дня не исполнилось, но они защитили меня, и взвалили на мои плечи груз одиночества и угрозу для всего мира, Мадару. Когда я сражалась с Учихой, а потом и Кагуей, я поняла, что не только они давали мне силу. Я знала, что мои друзья верят в меня, и где-то там, на поле боя, в спасательном отряде второй дивизии есть один ленивый, но до невозможного упрямый человек, и он борется не только за свою жизнь на этой треклятой войне, и не просто выполняет свой долг, а защищает меня. Не хвостатого, а именно **меня**. Утаката, я.. считаю тебя своим третьим солнцем.

Джинчуурики шестихвостого хрипло вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Это прозвучало, как признание. Пульс участился, наверное, до ста семидесяти в минуту. Он не понимал, что затеял, когда притянул Наруто настолько близко к себе, что сумел разглядеть душу. Он не вытягивал из неё эти слова, она сама затеяла этот разговор.

У Утакаты было лишь одно солнце. Наруто.

Куноичи подаётся вперёд, отчаянно прижимаясь к его сухим губам. Она не подыгрывает ему больше и не хочет провоцировать. Как-то они неправильно поступают. Они же… друзья. Были. Ей не нужен ответ, потому что она уже нашла его в его глазах — мутно-золотых, притягательных, тёплых, как его редкие улыбки, и до дикости удивлённых. Она не хочет отрываться от него, и Утаката, словно ощущая это, не долго выдерживает: перехватывая инициативу, превращает невинное прикосновение губ в настоящий поцелуй. Наруто по неопытности отрывисто вздыхает, не зная, что и предпринять, и послушно приоткрывает рот, позволяя джинчуурики слегка прикусить её нижнюю губу и провести горячим кончиком языка, но нёбу. Она никогда не ощущала такого смущения и… жара внутри себя, будто по венам течёт, плавя сосуды, раскалённая лава. Жарко. Очень жарко. Воздух накалился, а его губы чуть ли не оставляют ожоги. Наруто кладёт руки ему на плечи и с трудом сдерживает стон, когда чувствует на шее его тяжёлое, отрывистое дыхание. **Она не жалеет, что сделала первый шаг.**

_«Поставь барьер, дура, и не думай так громко,»_ — хмуро бросает в голове Курама и отключает связь. Наруто мысленно бормочет в ответ Лису что-то обвиняющее, но понимает, что это действительно необходимо — в лесу могут оказаться путники или такие же шиноби, бегущие на задание или бредящие в поисках места для привала.

— П..подожди, — беспомощно скулит она, чувствуя, как сильные мужские руки ложатся на её талию и сминают края тонкой футболки, мимолётно задевая пальцами голую кожу. Утаката еле заставляет себя убрать от неё руки, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и он не сможет остановиться. Опускает голову, скрывая взгляд за косой чёлкой, и рвано дышит.

Чёрт.

Сейчас их дружба прекратится. **Или уже прекратилась?..** Она точно его ударит, обзовёт и убежит, а он и не сможет ничего ответить. На её правдивые слова, наполненные искренностью, и невинный поцелуй он ответил грубым желанием обладать. Она, наверное, ожидала от него всего, но не таких решительных действий.

_«Заткнись, придурок,_ — голос обычно миролюбивого Сайкена обрубил все его мысли. _— Она не боится тебя, ни капли. И не жалеет о своём решении,»_ — хвостатые что, чувствуют это подсознательно?

— Я поставлю барьер, — Наруто медленно сложила печати заплетающимися пальцами, едва не запутавшись в их последовательности. Золотые глаза отрешённо проследили за этим, не зная, стоит ли довериться словам Сайкена. Джинчуурики отмер, когда она уверенно прошептала:

— Не останавливайся. Прошу тебя.

Притянув его за шею, Узумаки поцеловала его снова, уже преисполненная решительностью, другой рукой поглаживая щёку и цепляя пальцами спутанные пряди каштановых волос. Утаката подвинулся в ней ближе, позволяя ей обвить его бёдра ногами. Она практически оседлала его — смущённая, давящая в себе тихий стон и кусающая губы. Лисица. Утаката смотрит на неё, тяжело дышит через рот — грудная клетка приподнимается, а сам он думает, что они уже давно не просто друзья. И понимает он это только после того, как Наруто решает поиграть — спускается губами на его шею, мокро целует и самим языком опускается к кадыку. Запрокидывая голову, джинчуурики шестихвостого утыкается взглядом в потемневшее под куполом фуина небо, покрытое синеватой плёнкой. Наруто опускает голову и утыкается лбом в его плечо, скрывая счастливую улыбку, и сразу ощущает на бёдрах его крепко сжатые пальцы и его возбуждение. До сих пор она не до конца понимала, в какой позе они самозабвенно целовались, и немного тушуется. Но… она уже не ребёнок, поэтому молча поднимает руки, прихватывая ткань оранжевой футболки, и откидывает мешающий предмет одежды куда-то в сторону. Слышит довольное хмыканье и заглядывает ему в глаза, где сквозь пелену возбуждения игриво блестят искры.

— Кружевной, — улыбается мужчина, одними пальцами проводит по тонкой лямке лифчика, опуская её и откидывая мешающую прядь белокурых волос, оставляет засос на шее и слегка прикусывает тонкую кожу на ключице, медленно наливающуюся кровью. Спешно зализывает ранку, ловя краем уха громкий вздох, от которого чуть не сходит с ума. Он любит ставить укусы, а ещё больше любит за них извиняться. Проводит ладонью по её тонкой шее, взмокшей узкой спине и волосам, собранным в два высоких хвоста, находит пальцами застёжку и ловко расстёгивает её, наклоняясь и приникая губами к мягкой груди. Наруто несдержанно стонет и кладёт дрожащие ладони ему на плечи, выгибая спину навстречу горячим губам и жарким прикосновениям, но не успевает и моргнуть, как оказывается снизу, а спину щекочет примятая трава. Или она настолько поддалась его ласкам, что уже ничего не замечает?.. Мужские пальцы ловко стягивают сандалии, следом стаскивают с неё штаны вместе с бельём, и Узумаки, прикрыв руками грудь, что, в принципе, бесполезно из-за её немалого бюста, смущённо сводит вместе голые колени, невольно упираясь взглядом во внушительно выпирающую ширинку на его тёмных брюках и уже полностью заживший от раны торс, по которому редкими каплями течёт пот, смешиваясь с кровью, и капает на её подтянутый живот, на котором отчего-то проступила печать сдерживания в виде спирали. Запах крови и мыльных пузырей настойчиво лезет в нос, смешиваясь с запахом собственного возбуждения. Его голубое кимоно так и болталось на бёдрах, пока он, стоя на коленях, сам не развязал оранжевый пояс, не замечая, как оно мягко опустилось ему на пятки. Но Наруто внимательно проследила за этим, как и за движениями его сильных рук, от чего-то застывших в нерешительности.

Утаката медлит. Проводит взглядом с расширенными зрачками по её телу, замечает смущение и нерешительность в голубых глазах, и смягчает пыл. У него всегда был чуткий нюх, и от её кожи исходил запах цитрусов, пота и горячего ветра.

— Ты боишься? — хрипло спросил он, выравнивая спину и глубоко дыша.

— Нет, — тихо шепчет Наруто, поджав распухшие губы. — Солнца нельзя бояться, оно никогда не навредит, — ярко улыбнулась она. И тем самым даёт ему полную свободу действий.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он, и, уже освобождённый от лишних деталей одежды, мягко раздвигает её колени, устраиваясь удобнее. Стоило ему признаться себе в этом ещё раньше. Утаката хочет её, и хочет уже давно. Он едва не срывался, чувствуя пальцами мягкость её загорелой кожи и податливую нежность. От желания и томного голоса **его солнца** срывает последние тормоза. Мужчина медленно проводит рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, на что она вновь пытается свести ноги, но лишь утыкается коленями ему под рёбра, надавливает на лоно и опускается ниже, заставляя влажные стеночки обхватить пальцы, вырывая из горла куноичи очередной жаркий стон. В чуткий нос бьёт её особый запах, сладкий, как ваниль или клубника. 

Пальцы скользят легко, Наруто ощутимо подрагивает в его руках, но не зажимается, пропуская в себя ловкие пальцы. Чувствительная плоть мягко пульсирует, Узумаки выгибает спину дугой и тянет руки к нему, обнимая за шею. Хлюпающие звуки разрывают тишину, и Утаката вновь припадает к её шее, а после, вводя пальцы чуть дальше, ловит губами очередной её возбуждённый стон, проникая языком в призывно приоткрытый рот. Мучает долго, наслаждаясь и едва сдерживая последние остатки выдержки. Она пахнет всё ярче, всё насыщеннее, нетерпеливо прижимается к его плоти бедром и всхлипывает, когда мужчина резко входит одним толчком. Струйка крови стекает по бедру, Наруто шумно дышит, а Утаката терпеливо ждёт, давая ей привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Почему-то мысль о том, что он стал ей первым мужчиной, принесла чистое удовлетворение, и джинчуурики успел оставить ещё пару засосов на груди, помечая эту женщину своей и только своей. 

Минуты две спустя, когда непривычная боль отступила и Наруто перестала зажиматься, вызывая у шиноби тихий рык, он медленно толкается, погружаясь в желанную влажность. Она принимает его возбуждённый член на половину, двигая бёдрами навстречу, позволяя вскоре войти во всю длину. Ей настолько жарко и хорошо, что она не может сдержать гортанный стон. Утаката чувствует это, и когда короткие ногти царапают неровные полосы-отметины на его бледной мускулистой спине, очерчивая перекатывающиеся мышцы, хрипло рычит, заглядывая ей в небесные глаза, натянутые поволокой. Темп у джинчуурики рваный — то быстрый, то медленный, вызывающий у партнёрши то возбуждённый вскрик, то скулёж и жадную порцию влажных поцелуев. Руки его поддерживают куноичи за ягодицы, сжимая до боли и оставляя синяки. В какой-то момент Наруто застонала ему в ухо, путая пальцы в каштановых волосах, сжимая и оттягивая назад, а перед широко распахнутыми глазами замелькали яркие пятна. Утаката целует её в мокрый лоб, покрасневшие щёки, и делает пять-шесть финальных глубоких толчков, изливаясь в неё. Наруто чувствует внизу живота разливающийся сгусток тепла и щурит глаза, откидываясь на траву вместе с шатеном и дыша, как после дня бега без передышки.

— О Ками-сама… — спустя минуты две молчания выдыхает она, прикрыв красное от смущения лицо ладонями. Что-то слишком часто она стала краснеть.

— Зови меня просто Утакатой, — с улыбкой хмыкает мужчина, довольно облизывая губы, ещё сохранившие вкус её губ, крови и мягкой кожи.

— У нас был секс и ты… — начала она, приподнимаясь на локтях, но резко оборвала речь, поджав губы. Утаката заинтересованно выгнул бровь, молча призывая продолжить. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я забеременела?

— Вряд ли ты, джинчуурики, сможешь быстро забеременеть, тем более, от другого джинчуурики.

— Но ты полностью в этом не уверен.

— **Солнце** , — обратился Утаката, сверкнув каре-золотым глазом. — Успокойся.

Губы куноичи медленно расплылись в довольной улыбке.

— Я — твоё солнце, — подтвердила она свои догадки, а сама уже расположилась на груди шатена, игриво наматывая локон тёмных волос на палец. Он позволил ей разлечься на себе, меж тем расслабленно распутывая прилипшие к спине белокурые волосы. Его спокойное дыхание она чувствовала грудью, а в глазах читала ответное тепло и заботу. После его взгляд опустился ниже, на россыпь фиолетовых засосов и отметин от зубов, а сам он еле подавил довольную ухмылку — открывшимся ему видом он был очень доволен, даже слишком.

— Повторим?

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень нравится Утаката. Жаль, что ему уделили мало экранного времени. Но кто сказал, что я не могу фантазировать?...


End file.
